big_brother_rebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother Canada 1
Big Brother Canada 1, also known as Big Brother Canada: Basics '''''or BBCAN1'', is the first season of Alietta's ORG based on the popular canadian reality game show. Chris won against Alissa in a 5-2 vote. Jamie won Canada's Favourite Houseguest and Brett won Player of the Season. '''Gameplay *Eviction - At the eviction, one or more of the players are voted out by the other houseguests. *Have/Have-Not Decision - The decision to determine who will recieve the have-not punishment. *Head of Household - The position of supreme power and control in the Big Brother House. *Nominations - Head of Household nominates houseguests s/he want to target for eviction. *Power of Veto - Power to veto one of the Head of Household's nominations. *The Jury - Power of the last few evicted houseguests (apart from the Final 2) voting for the winner of Big Brother. 'Twists' *Canada's Player - The viewing lounge got to select one player to be Canada's Player, to do tasks on their behalf for a special advantage in the game. Chris was selected. *Diamond Power of Veto - Power to veto one of the Head of Household's nominations and decide the replacement nominee. Chris won this power. 'Rules' *Expulsion - Removal of a houseguest who repeatedly breaks the critical rules. *Rules - Rules within the Big Brother house. 'Other' *Big Brother House - Location where houseguests stay when playing Big Brother. *Big Brother: Side-Show - Interview show with the houseguests that have been evicted. *Diary Room - Room where houseguests explain their strategy and feelings to the audience. *Fan Favourite Award - Award for the viewers most favourite houseguest. *Jury House - Location where houseguests stay after being evicted from Big Brother and becoming apart of the jury. *Player of the Season - Award from the hosts for the best player of the season. *Viewing Lounge - Group where the viewers watch the season play out. TBA Major Alliances *Abby-Lee Miller Dance Company (Chris, Danielle, Emma, Jamie, Justin and Trent) *Alley Cats (Brandon, Brett, Emma, Hannah, Mia and Topaz) *Fabulous Three (Hannah, Mia and Topaz) *Jae Kweens (Alissa, Emma and Justin) *Little Einsteins (Alissa, Brett, Hannah, Jamie, Mia and Topaz) *The Band of Mothers (Alissa, Chris and Jamie) *The Three De-Gries (Brandon, Brett and Chris) Other Alliances *420 (Brett and Brandon) *Bria (Brett and Mia) *Calgary Rebels (Brett.Ross and Hannah) *Cucumber Alliance YUM (Alissa, Brandon, Brett, Hannah, Mia and Topaz) *Denissa (Alissa and Topaz) *Double Trouble (Arianna and Chris) *High School Musical Alliance (Alissa, Chris, Danielle, Jamie and Justin) *Jillian/Emmett (Brett and Jamie) *Jocasta's Angels (Brandon and Chris) *Miavis (Mia and Travis) *Sandra and Courtney Alliance (Alissa and Arianna) *The Blindsides (Chris, Hannah, Mia and Topaz) *The Costco Cuties (Brett and Danielle) *The Jaw Breakers (Alissa, Brett and Jamie) *The Three De-Gries 2.0 (Brett, Chris and Hannah) 'Week 1' During Week 1, houseguests played in the first Head of Household competition; IMPRESSION INSANITY. In this competition, houseguests must vote for someone they would like to win Head of Household (+1 point) and someone they would not like to win Head of Household (-1 points). In a tie-breaker question between Chris and Emma, Chris won the first Head of Household. Upon receiving his Head of Household, Chris was given one minute to decide on four have-nots for the week who would receive a punishment (a 5% decrease in their next Head of Household competition). Chris selected Alissa, Brandon, Brett and Travis as have-nots. At the nomination ceremony, Chris nominated Hannah and Travis for eviction. Alissa, Brandon and Trent were randomly selected to take part in the Power of Veto competition. Houseguests played in the first Power of Veto; IMAGINING THE VETO AROUND MY NECK. In this competition, houseguests must draw themselves with the veto around their neck and then will be judged by three judges on creativity, effort and visual appeal. Brandon won the Power of Veto. At the veto ceremony, Brandon decided not to use the Power of Veto, leaving Hannah and Travis on the block. At the eviction ceremony, Travis was evicted in a 11-0 vote. 'Week 2' During Week 2, houseguests played in the next Head of Household competition; CRICKET DEFEND THE WICKET. In this competition, houseguests had to control a bat and score points by hitting the ball. Brandon won Head of Household. Alissa, Brett, Danielle and Jamie were selected as the have-nots for the week who would receive a punishment (a 10% decrease in their next Power of Veto competition). They were selected for doing worst in the Head of Household competition. At the nomination ceremony, Brandon nominated Alissa and Arianna for eviction. Brett, Chris and Emma were randomly selected to take part in the Power of Veto competition. Houseguests played in the second Power of Veto; SUNNY DAY SKY. In this competition, houseguests must use click to open/shut an umbrella and land on cars to score points, whilst dodging birds. Brett won the Power of Veto. At the veto ceremony, Brett decided to use the Power of Veto on Alissa. Brandon named Jamie the replacement nominee, leaving the final nominees as her and Arianna. At the eviction ceremony, Arianna was evicted in a 6-4 vote. 'Week 3' During Week 3, houseguests played in the next Head of Household competition; SNAKE. In this competition, houseguests had to use the arrows to control and snake and get the snake to the largest length. Brett won Head of Household. A houseguest randomly selected the have-nots and chose Chris, Justin and Trent and would receive a punishment (not being able to participate in the Week 4 Head of Household competition). Brett was originally chosen. At the nomination ceremony, Brett nominated Emma and Trent for eviction. Danielle, Justin and Mia were randomly selected to take part in the Power of Veto competition. Houseguests played in the third Power of Veto; GUESS THE FACE. In this competition, houseguests were shown five houseguests from across all Big Brother Canada seasons and had to guess them correctly in the fasted amount of time. Mia won the Power of Veto. At the veto ceremony, Mia decided to not use the Power of Veto, leaving Emma and Trent on the block. At the eviction ceremony, Emma was evicted in a 5-4 vote. 'Week 4' During Week 4, houseguests played in the next Head of Household competition; BB TRIVIA: ELIMINATION STYLE. In this competition, houseguests were asked questions about the Big Brother Canada universe and the first houseguest to get the question right would get to eliminate someone. This would happen until the final question where the winner would win Head of Household. Hannah won Head of Household. Upon receiving her Head of Household, Hannah was given one minute to decide on three have-nots for the week who would receive a punishment (a 15% decrease in their next Power of Veto competition). Chris selected Chris, Jamie and Trent as have-nots. At the nomination ceremony, Hannah nominated Alissa and Danielle for eviction. Chris, Jamie and Trent were randomly selected to take part in the Power of Veto competition. Houseguests played in the fourth Power of Veto; JIGSAW DISASTER. In this competition, houseguests must put the pieces together to create a jigsaw of the Big Brother Canada 1 logo in the fastest amount of time. Jamie won the Power of Veto. At the veto ceremony, Jamie decided to use the Power of Veto on Danielle. Hannah named Trent the replacement nominee, leaving the final nominees as him and Alissa. At the eviction ceremony, Trent was evicted in a 7-1 vote. 'Week 5' During Week 5, houseguests played in the next Head of Household competition: ICE BREAKER. In this competition, houseguests must remain on the ice for as long as possible by sending a message in their Diary Room every 10 minutes. The houseguest that lasted longest would win Head of Household. Justin won Head of Household. Upon receiving his Head of Household, it was announced that there would be no more have-nots for this season. At the nomination ceremony, Justin nominated Hannah and Topaz for eviction. Danielle, Jamie and Mia were randomly selected to take part in the Power of Veto competition. Houseguests played in the fifth Power of Veto; GAME, SET, MATCH!. In this competition, houseguests must aim for the other houseguest's targets. They have a chance to defend their targets. The houseguest who only has their target(s) remaining wins. Jamie won the Power of Veto. At the veto ceremony, Jamie decided to use the Power of Veto on Topaz. Justin named Brandon the replacement nominee, leaving the final nominees as him and Hannah. At the eviction ceremony, Brandon was evicted in a 7-0 vote. 'Week 6' 'Day 42' During Week 6, houseguests played in the next Head of Household competition; MAVERICK BIRD. In this competition, houseguests must navigate a bird through the obstacle without hitting the walls. The houseguest that got the highest score would win Head of Household. Mia won Head of Household. At the nomination ceremony, Mia nominated Danielle and Justin for eviction. Alissa, Jamie and Topaz were randomly selected to take part in the Power of Veto competition. Houseguests played in the sixth Power of Veto; RATE-RIBUTION. In this competition, houseguests were asked questions based on the responses from the pre-juror houseguests. The houseguest furthest away from the correct answer would be eliminated in that round. The houseguest who gets final 2 question right wins. Danielle won the Power of Veto. Danielle decided to use the Power of Veto on herself. Mia named Chris the replacement nominee, leaving the nominees as him and Justin. 'Day 49' Before the eviction ceremony, Chris decided to use the Diamond Power of Veto on himself, and explained the Canada's Player twist to the house. Chris named Brett the replacement nominee, leaving the final nominees as him and Justin. At the eviction ceremony, Justin was evicted in a 4-2 vote. 'Week 7' *This is the first ORG Alietta has hosted. *This is the first season within the Big Brother Canada ORG series. Category:Big Brother Canada Category:Seasons Category:Big Brother Canada 1